


五十度灰Au

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter———J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 可能是一个长篇，章数不定，私设Harry经过德思礼一家的虐待后，身体和心灵都受到了严重影响，身体虽然补好了，但性格依然孤僻，有些自卑。





	五十度灰Au

伦敦的清晨，米色的窗帘被风撩起一角，一缕浅金色的阳光穿透了薄雾，照进了宿舍。  
哈利正焦灼的立在镜子前，手指不熟练地系着领带，平日里杂乱的黑发经过费心的打理终于是整齐了些许，他穿着黑色的西装——这让他很不习惯。  
“嘿罗恩，”他从镜子里和好友对视着，后者正虚弱的躺在床上，苍白的脸色与明艳的红发形成鲜明的对比，“嗯哈利……”他模糊地应答着，“我很抱歉，哥们儿。但我真的不能错过这次机会，我快要毕业了，麦格教授的作业我绝对不能不做，不然她会让我挂科的……”他眼里满是歉意——没有谁比他更了解他的兄弟了，哈利从小父母双亡，在姨父姨妈的抚养下长大——如果说抚养的意思是保证他还活着就好的话——上帝知道他刚刚在霍格沃茨高中认识哈利时他有多瘦！好在赫敏——他美丽的女友——和他在高中三年及大学的三年多尽心尽力地关照着哈利的饮食，瞧瞧，他现在多健康。身体是好了，可自小在蛮横跋扈的表哥身边受欺凌的哈利，到了如今也还是孤僻内向的性格，好在还有赫敏和他。  
“我真不该在这么个时候得流感……但哈利你知道的，那位所谓的年少有为的青年企业家时间非常紧张，我和赫敏费了很大的劲才让他同意我的采访……”他轻咳了几声，总结道“也只能怪我自己运气太差，抽签选采访对象时抽中了他。”罗恩眯起了眼睛，红色的眉毛皱在了一起，哈利打断了好友滔滔不绝的忏悔，“哥们儿你听我说，这不是你的错，而且我很乐意帮你，真的。”他盯着罗恩的眼睛，轻声安慰他，“实际上，尽管我是商学院的，我也听过麦格教授的课，上帝啊，她真的很严格，而且，罗恩，我知道如果是我遇到这种情况，你也会帮助我的，对吗？”哈利冲他笑了笑，他的好友这才露出了释然的笑，“当然了哈利，我会的。”  
哈利继续收拾自己的东西，“我看了他的资料，德拉科·马尔福，很优秀的企业家，只比我们大五岁，就有了自己的公司——虽然公司本来是他父亲的——但不得不承认，他经营的很好，”罗恩从鼻子里哼了一声，“所以他便傲慢的像一只白孔雀一样，天呐哈利你真该看看我和赫敏去请求他让我采访时他那张脸，我花了整整两个月去谈妥和他的采访。”哈利检查了自己的公文包，确认了所有东西都在“好啦罗恩，”他拿起包，在罗恩面前走了两步“我看起来怎么样？”罗恩从上至下打量了一遍，赞赏地点点头，“好极了哈利，你真该天天都这样穿，姑娘们……噢不，我是说男孩们会迷死你的。”他戏谑地说，“罗恩！”黑发的男孩涨红了脸，尽管他从不遮掩自己的性取向，可面对这样的玩笑他还是羞红了脸，“我走啦。”他关上了门，“祝你顺利，谢谢啦，哈利。”  
“别客气，罗恩。”


End file.
